donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiddy Kong
Kiddy Kong (named ディンキーコング; Dinky Kong in Japan) is a 3-year-old baby baboon and the youngest member of the Kong Family, he debuted in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. He is the younger brother of Chunky Kong and younger cousin of Dixie and Tiny. He shares a close relationship with his older cousin and big babysitter Dixie Kong, whom he eagerly hero-worships. Kiddy Kong, as his name implies, has a childish, naive, and jokester personality, as he's a toddler despite being strong enough to crack broken wood on the ground, and agile enough to bounce on water. For example, when Kiddy is defeated and loses a life, he throws a tantrum. He is an omnivore, simple, courageous, and also curious like a child; Dixie first finds Kiddy chewing on an old tire, and when the player is not controlling him, he will often pull on his footsies/socks. When the player switches between Dixie and Kiddy they pull pranks on each other, Kiddy will pick up Dixie by her hair and Dixie will pop her bubblegum to scare Kiddy. In the DKC3 ending they continued their pranks with Dixie making Kiddy slip on ice and Kiddy ramming Dixie off a cliff. However, he is likely very cheery and brave and does not understand the greater consequences of his actions nor his own super powers. For example, if Kiddy and Dixie Kong get a Game Over, the two are imprisoned in a crib with child's toys. While Dixie is clearly upset over being captured, the arrangement upsets him less than Dixie Kong. Kiddy Kong is also considered to have a personality similar to Donkey and Diddy, as he seems to be getting into trouble all the time, yet he's comical like Lanky Kong. Appearance Kiddy has light brown fur and brown eyes. He has a large mouth, and so has a large bottom lip. His arms are long, and he also has big hands. Kiddy's legs and feet are small. His main feature are his blue pajamas, along with sometimes having a pacifier. History ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! ]] Dixie Kong and her cousin, Kiddy Kong, travel around in the Northern Kremisphere, in search of the missing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. In both versions of the game, he is first seen with Funky Kong, who is reluctantly babysitting him. The chore is passed on to Dixie, and he joins her in her quest. He has great strength and speed (like Donkey and Diddy respectively) and is able to throw Dixie high up in the sky. Despite this throwing him upwards can cause him to break through cracked surfaces because of his weight, throwing him against the wall will make him roll which gives Dixie the chance to jump on and ride him, and Kiddy can bounce on water, which somewhat compliments Dixie's Helicopter Twirl. When defeated, he pounds the ground with his fists and cries loudly. ''Donkey Kong Land III'' In Donkey Kong Land III, Kiddy once again teams up with his cousin Dixie. Again, Donkey Kong and Diddy go off on an adventure, this time searching for the Lost World, so Kiddy and Dixie also search for it. ''Donkey Kong Racing'' Kiddy was apparently going to appear as a playable character in Donkey Kong Racing before it was canceled, as seen in a trailer. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Kiddy Kong appears in Dixie's enhanced spirit, which is the raft artwork from Donkey Kong Country 3. He doesn't have his own spirit though. Gallery Artwork File:Kiddyrun.jpg File:KiddyEllie.jpg|Kiddy riding Ellie File:Kiddystand.jpg File:Kiddy-barrelthrow.jpg File:Kiddy 04.gif File:Kiddy 02.gif File:Kiddy-ropeclimb.jpg File:Kiddy 10.jpg File:DKL3Kiddy65.jpg File:Kiddybig.gif kiddy-kong.jpg Screenshots File:Donkey Kong Racing - Kiddy riding Ellie.png|Kiddy riding Ellie in the cancelled Donkey Kong Racing. gfs_47079_2_8.jpg Sprites File:KiddyDKC3.png|''DKC3'' sprite kk.gif|Kiddy Kong running. Trivia *Dinky Kong, Baby Kong, Tiny Kong, Kiddy Kong, DJ Kong and Bibby Kong were the names considered for him. **His name Dinky is a pun and play on the word "binky/binkie" referencing his natural baby habit of sucking on a pacifier. *Originally, Donkey and Dixie Kong were meant to be playable alongside each other in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!; (since Dixie was intended to be the star of her own game, it's likely that Donkey was replaced so he wouldn't overshadow her role), Donkey is missing with Diddy, whereas Dixie is accompanied by her baby cousin Kiddy, who acts very much like a mix of Donkey and Diddy. *So far, Kiddy has only appeared in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III, and has seemingly been left out of subsequent DK games. *Kiddy was going to appear in Donkey Kong Racing, but that game was cancelled and thus keeping him in only a small handful of games. * Kiddy Kong (outside of Japan) is the only main playable Kong who's name doesn't begin with the letter "D" in the original Arcade/NES/SNES Donkey Kong trilogy (unless "Kiddy" is meant to be his nickname). However, in the Japanese versions he is indeed known as Dinky Kong matching the other main playable Kongs Junior, Donkey, Diddy, and Dixie who all start with the letter D. * Lanky Kong's exact relation to the Kong family is unknown. It is stated by Cranky that he is a twisted twig on a distant branch of the family tree and non-biological distant cousin, some people however continue to further speculate, in the DK64 German manual, he's Kiddy and Chunky Kong's uncle once removed (likely meaning the uncle of one of Kiddy and Chunky's parents, and since it only mentions Kiddy and Chunky, it is probably the parent who is not the sibling of one of Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong’s parents). **However this not confirmed anywhere else and not possible due to Lanky's very young age and is more likely a joke. * Kiddy Kong in video games and other media has showcased many feats. * It is unknown if Kiddy will ever return in a future Donkey Kong Country game. External links * Donkey Kong Country 3 external link de:Kiddy Kong es:Kiddy Kong pt:Kiddy Kong Category:Kongs Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Playable characters Category:Allies